Memory Dress
by The little Cullen
Summary: Bella tiene 4 años y tiene que conseguir un vestido mientras su papá compra. Ninguna niña debería estar sola, así que una chica la ayuda. ¿Afectará en un futuro la vida de Bella o solo será otra memoria perdida?


_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia Kristina Rose, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

**Memory Dress**

**By: Kristina Rose**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

La pequeña niña corrió hacia la sección de niñas de la tienda riendo. Era absolutamente adorable. Ella era muy pequeña y tenía un largo cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos cafés. Estaba con su padre, pero él fue a la sección de hombres rápidamente para escoger algo para él y le dijo a la niña que escogiera un vestido para la boda a la que la iba a llevar. Ridículo. Las niñas pequeñas no deberían estar solas. Así es como le sucedían cosas malas a las niñas. Debería cuidar de ella, solo por el momento.

"_Hola corazón, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_ Pregunto dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella. La niña me vía con los ojos bien abiertos y el nerviosismo brillando en ellos. Pobre cosita, era tan tímida. Le sonreí con la sonrisa más grande que podía hacer sin asustarlas con mis colmillos. Perdió un poco de sus temores inmediatamente. _Aquí vamos,_ pensé. Una de las pocas cosas buenas de ser vampiro es que puedes calmar los ánimos de la gente.

"_Mi nombre es Bella. No te lo debí de haber dicho, ahora que lo pienso. Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños"_ Dijo con la timidez escurriéndose en su voz. Bueno, aparentemente su padre le enseño algo.

"_Está bien, Bella. No te lastimaré, lo prometo ¿ok?"_ Pregunto lo más agradablemente que podía.

"_Claro"_ Dijo mientras jugaba con su suéter amarillo. Aún seguía nerviosa.

"_Cariño, ¿te gustaría que te ayudara a escoger un lindo vestido?"_ Le pregunté. Eso parecía haber calmado sus nervios. Ella sonrió y asintió. Tomó mi mano y le sonreí genuinamente mientras caminábamos tomadas de las manos a la sección de vestidos.

"_Ahora, Bella, el primer paso para escoger un vestido es saber la talla que eres. ¿La sabes?"_ Le pregunté.

"_Nop"_ Dijo. ¿Cómo demonios su padre esperaba que escogiera un vestido si ni siquiera sabía su talla?

"_Ok, lo sabremos si la vemos en la etiqueta de la ropa que estás utilizando. Ahora gírate"_ Le dije. Se giró y me arrodillé para leer la etiqueta de su cuello. _Extra pequeña._ Wow, sí que era pequeñita. Escondí la etiqueta y me paré. Ella se giró y me miró expectante. Le sonreí.

"_Utilizas extra pequeña. Ahora, el siguiente paso es escoger un vestido. Así que, ¿cuál es tu color favorito, Bella?"_ Le pregunté. Era una niña muy dulce. Me gustaría ser madre de una niña tan dulce como ella.

"_No tengo. Lo siento"_ Dijo. ¿Por qué rayos se disculpó por eso? Era extraño que una niña pequeña no tuviera un color favorito, pero no era nada por lo que disculparse.

"_No hay problema"_ Dije y le sonreí. Qué extraño. Miré al estante llenó de vestidos y tome el que pensaba que se le vería mejor. Era azul rey a la altura de la rodilla. Tenía un cinta alrededor de la cintura que se amarraba en la espalda, mangas corte y tres pequeñas flores en el cuello.

"_¿Te gusta este?"_ Le pregunte alzando un vestido para que pudiera verlo. Ella asintió, sonriendo. Le sonreí en respuesta y agradeciendo que haya escogido un vestido que a ella le gustara. _"¿Te gustaría probártelo?"_

"_Sip, quiero probármelo"_ Me dijo. Tomó mi mano y la guíe hasta los probadores. Entonces ella entró a uno y me miró tímidamente.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ Le pregunté intentando alejar su timidez.

"_Bueno…"_ comenzó _"sólo tengo 4 y aun necesito ayuda con los vestidos de cierre en la espalda"._

"_No hay problema, yo te ayudo"_ Le dije. Entré al vestidor y cerré la puerta. Ella se sacó los zapatos y el suéter mientras yo le ponía el vestido azul. Se acomodó el vestido y se giró para que pudiera subir el cierre. Lo cerré y le amarre la cinta. Bella se giró se sacó su cabello castaño detrás del cuello blanco del vestido. _"Mírate al espejo, Bella"_ Se veía muy bonita y dulce. Iba con ella.

"_Gracias, me encanta, incluso si normalmente no uso vestidos ¡es tan boniiiito"_ Dijo casi gritando. Me reí.

"_Estoy feliz que te guste, Bella"_ Le dije entre risas. Después se quitó el vestido y la ayude con su suéter amarillo. _"Vamos"_ Le dije guiándola de regreso a donde su padre la había dejado. Cuando llegamos, pude escuchar los pasos de su padre acercándose.

"_Bella, fue un verdadero placer ayudarte. Aquí está tu vestido"_ Le dije dándole el vestido.

"_Te vas"_ Dijo. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sentí una punzada en mi ya muerto corazón.

"_Sí, pero siempre te recordaré"_ Le prometí y sabía que lo haría. Ella asintió y se giró, alejándose lentamente.

"_Te veré algún día, lo sé"_ Me dijo. Había mucha seguridad en su pequeña voz que por un momento pensé que podía ver el futuro. Sacudí mi cabeza y me recordé a mi misma que era tonto y deseé nunca volver a verla de nuevo, solo serían malas noticias para ella. Me giré y la despedí con la mano. ¿Por qué dolía tanto despedirme, si tan solo la conocía desde hace unos quince minutos? Sabía la respuesta, ella me recordaba a mí cuando tenía su edad. Igual ella era todo lo que yo soñaba ser. Camine hasta la sección de Damas y bloqueé la conversación que Bella estaba teniendo con su padre. Fui hasta un estante y tome un vestido por el cual ya me había decidido.

"_¿Estás bien?_ Te ves mal." La mujer que era como una madre para mí comento. Sacudí mi cabeza. Me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa diciéndome que me entendía.

"_Todo estará bien, Rosalie"_

Sonreí tristemente a la mujer que Bella se había convertido. Deseaba que nunca nos hubiéramos visto de nuevo. Deseé que ella no me recordara. Hoy era el día antes de su boda y si ahora no me recordaba nunca lo haría. _"Oh, Dios mío"_ Murmuró, parada mientras me veía. Edward me miró confuso y miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si algo estaba mal. Al no ver nada, regresó su mirada a mí. Me enfoqué en Bella, parecía que tenía algo que decirme. La miré directamente a los ojos y parecía que me estaba viendo por primera vez. Oh no.

"_Nunca me odiaste"_ Afirmó, de nuevo no era una pregunta. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Nunca ¿aún tienes el vestido?"_ Le dije medio bromeando.

"_Por supuesto"_ Dijo sonando dolida. ¿Aún lo tenía? Luego, recordé todo lo que paso ese día y me di cuenta que ella espera verme de nuevo así que guardo el vestido para poder mostrármelo. Edward me miró, asombrado y sabía que él acababa de ver la verdadera primera vez que conocí a Bella, en mi mente.

"_Me tengo que ir"_ Dije corriendo a la puerta para salir al bosque y así puede pensar calmadamente en la niña que conocí y aún conocía.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo otro one-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sinceramente es uno de los mejores que he leído. Para los lectores de Fallen Angel encuanto el chap llegue a los 20 reviews inmediatamente subiré otro... xD_

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD_


End file.
